the new gundam pilot
by jjm
Summary: Justin has made it to the finals and his first match is against three member of the Shuffle Alliance, with four days to prepare how will he over come this challenge and will someone help him?.
1. Default Chapter

I felt the water cold embrace I was lucky to be a live after a fall like that I could barely move so I just floated in the water for a long while intel some pulled me out I wasn't sure who it was at first but I knew him  
  
"Argo Guls...kii!" I fell unconious I was out for what seemed forever when I came to I found myself half naked and my ribs to my left shoulder had been wrapped in bandages I tried to move but I was in to much of pain   
  
"Don't try to move!"   
  
"Who's there?" A woman with dark green hair step through the opened door  
  
"My name's Natasha!"  
  
"I'm Justin!"  
  
"I know your the new Neo-Germany pilot but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm training!"  
  
"You know that only a few people know about this place?"  
  
"Yeah I know so what?"  
  
"Well you don't look like a member of the Shuffle Alliance please tell me how you found this place?"   
  
"Okay it the least I can do for you taking care of me, three days ago I recieved a letter telling me to come here and that I would have to pass three test, One being able to servive on my own out there, Two being able to pilot the gundam of Neo-Germany, and three I had to be able to acpet any challange of anyone here. I had one done and was working on two when I was found me I had to climb a cliff to reach the gundam as I was almost at the top when I lost my hold on the cliff and fell that's when Argo found me.!" I forced myself up  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to training!'  
  
"Why don't you let me get a hold of Rain Mikamura for you  
  
"No that would show that I wasn't strong enough to do this and I can't take that at the point!' I staggered out of the ship. I went back to the cliff through the woods I didn't know that Rian was on her way there to get me   
  
"I'm sorry Rain he's gone I tried to get him stay but...!"  
Natasha trailed off when she saw the blood trail leading from the ship  
  
"Natasha What's wrong ?"  
  
"There's a blood trail!" Rain and Natasha followed it to see me leaning up againist a tree I hadn't even made it out of the forest  
  
"Natasha why don't you head back to the ship I can handle this!"  
  
"Are you sure Rain?"  
  
"Yeah I sure!" she walk off back to the ship  
  
"Justin you need help!"  
  
"You must be Rain?"  
  
"Yeah now let me help you!"  
  
"No Rian I have to do this on my own!  
  
"But...!"  
  
"But what Rain?"  
  
"Your bleeding and I'm a doctor so let me look at it!" I tried to walk but Rain got right in front of me   
  
"If you don't let me look at it!"  
  
"What Rain what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'l...I'l...I'll call Domon on you!"  
  
"You don't mean Domon Kassahu the King of Hearts?"  
  
"Yep the one and only!"   
  
"Okay for now Rain!" Rian tried to help me to the camp site   
  
"I don't neeed your help to walk Rain!"  
  
"Okay Justin if your going to be strubborn and try to do everything on your own then by all means on't let me stop you!"  
I struggled to get there we were just about there when I fell to my kness   
  
"Now will you let me help you?"  
  
"No Rain I have to this on my own!"  
  
"But your hurt and bleeding!"  
  
"I know Rian but I...!"  
  
"That's it Justin!" she grabbed me and help me the rest of the way 


	2. chapter 2

Information: A little spoilers maybe Justin doesn't have a crest yet for all those who are wondering he may get one much later in the story but I'm not sure yet. I'm also not sure when the next couple of chapters are going up since I'm also working on my WWe story. Peace   
  
  
Summary: You get some back ground information on Justin in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Rain stop the bleeding and I tried to move   
  
"You need to rest Justin!"   
  
"I don't have time to rest Rain I have to get back to training!"   
  
"Justin you need to rest you've lost a lot of blood your not going to do anybody any good if you kill yourself!" I said nothing because I know that Rain was right   
  
"Justin listen to me I'll make a deal with you if you stay here and sleep I'll stay here with you so what do you say?"   
  
"I don't know Rain!"   
  
"Please Justin for me!" I watch as the sun set with Rain sitting beside me she was beginning to grow on me she cared about people she didn't really know   
  
"Isn't it beautiful Justin?"   
  
"Yeah it is Rain!"   
  
"So have you decided if you are going to stay here with me or go back into the woods?"   
  
"Well I can't leave you alone all by yourself now can I?"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"So Justin tell me a little bit about yourself!"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything, everything!"  
  
"Okay umm...my parents died in a shuttle crash leaving me to take care of my sister intel she died a couple years later when a gundam crashed in the place that we were living in. I carried her to the nearest hospital they work on her but it was to late, they said that they did everything they could but they couldn't save her. And that's why I was chosen to be a gundam fighter I'm expendable no family no friends!"  
  
"Justin I'm so sorry but your not expendable you matter to me!"  
  
"Thanks Rain it nice to know someone cares!"  
  
I fell asleep soon after I sleep threw out the night when I woke up Rain was gone I walk threw the forest back to the cliff I started climbing even though I was still weak I finally made it to the top my gundam was kneeing with the cockpit open someone had be working on it.  
  
"Activate mobile trace system!"  
  
"Mobile trace system activated!" it read all my stats and the cockpit closed I was now on my way.  
  
Here's the second chapter hope everyone likes. peace 


	3. chapter 3

Discalmer: I don't own any of G-Gundam  
  
Meanwhile Domon and Allenby wer training Domon went to use Burning Fingers when a circuit in the hand area shorted out sending sparks everywhere setting the trees on fire and it grew quickelyDomon hadbeen seperated from Alenby when a burning tree fell on Nobel Gundam, Domon hadn't look back to see if she was behind him, I could see the where I was Rain had come up behind me in Rising Gundam   
  
"Justin do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah Rain I do?"   
  
"Then let's go!" it was a good distance away when we got there we saw Burning Gundam standing there  
  
"domon what's going on here?" Rain ask  
  
"Allenby's trapped in there and the fire's glowing!" I moved closer to the blazing fire I was going to get her  
  
"Justin what are you doing, you'll never make it to her?"  
  
"Stand back I need some room to work!" they took a couple of steps back  
  
"SWIRLING HURRICANE ATTACK!" the attack had cleared a path threw the blaze I ran through the path to where she was   
  
"Who are you?" Allenby ask  
  
"My name's Justin but I thing introductions are best keep for later!" it took a lot of strength to move the tree from Nobel Gundam   
  
"Go Allenby!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine now get going!" Rain and the others were watching as Nobel Gundam came out of the blaze before burning tree's fell blocking the path that I had made, Domon grabbed her   
  
"Allenby where's Justin?"  
  
"He's still in there!"  
  
"No!" Rain was going to come get me in Rising Gundam   
  
"Hold on Justin I coming to get you!" I heard Rain shout   
  
"No Rain I don't want you to get hurt because of me, you need to get out of here now go!"   
  
"I'm not leaving you here to die Justin  
  
"You have no choice now get out of here!" the fire was raging and the flames were extremely high now there was very little chance for ecsape but but there was enough for one last move   
  
"SWIRLING HURRICANE ATTACK!" once again a path was clear but I had to move fast as I moved through the path burning limbs and tree's started falling as if it wanted me I barely got Winged Gundam out of there but the damage was done to Winged Gundam. The heat inside the cockpit continued to climb and I knew I had to get out of there I finaly managed to get the door open after using myself as a battering ram.   
There's chapter 3 I hope everybody like it, the next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. chapter 4

Discalmer: I don't own any of G-Gundam  
  
As they flew away from the Guyana Highlands Domon was caring Nobel Gundam Rain still got a little jealous when they were near each other  
  
"We need to go back for him Domon!"  
  
"But Rain he!" she cut him off   
  
"I'm going back for him!" I was laying in the cockpit of my gundam almost unconsous when Rain showed up   
  
"You came back for!"  
  
"I'm getting you out of here just hold on to my voice Justin!" she spoke softly but it cut through my head she had pick Winged gundam up with me in it and carried us away from there I fell unconsous a few minutes later, I was out for a long while but when I came to Rain was there watching over me   
  
"Aww Rain!"  
  
"I'm here Justin!"  
  
"Winged gundam?"  
  
"It's in the hanger it needs a lot of work it's burned up pretty bad!" of course Rain was lying it's was totally gone and couldn't be fixed   
  
"Thank you Rain!" I started to move   
  
"Justin what do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'm going to work on my gundam!"  
  
"No you need rest, your to weak to work on it!"  
  
"I have to Rain!"  
  
"At least wait tell tomorrow, please Justin for me!" I laid back down and Rain covered me back up  
  
"Okay break it up you two, you still have other patients Doc.!" Domon told her  
  
"Will you stay here with him Domon?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry about him he'll be fine Rain!" Rain went to take care of Allenby  
  
"How's Justin doing Rain?"  
  
"He's weak but with rest he should be fine but you should stay off this leg for a couple of days!" She told Allenby as she wrapped her ankle   
  
"Justin you know Rain cares a lot about you right?" Domon ask   
  
"Yeah I know but she's not my girl!"   
  
"What's you two talking about?" Rain ask as she step into the room   
  
"Umm...Domon can we talk outside?"  
  
"Sure Rain!" I had fallen asleep   
  
"Domon I haven't told him that his gundam can't be fixed!"   
  
"Why not Rain he deserves to know!"   
  
"I was waiting for him to get better!" I woke up in a cold sweat from having a nightmare I got up and grabbed my shirt and staggered out the door  
  
"You okay Justin?"  
  
"No I'm not I need to go see my gundam!"  
  
"Umm...Justin I need to tell you something about your gundam!"  
  
"It's be on repair isn't it!"   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I had a nightmare about it!" I staggered out the door and into the streets of Neo-Japan I walk around intel the bright lights started getting to me   
  
"So I guess your a gundam fighter and I challenge you to a gundam fight!" I heard come from behind me   
  
"I'm no long a fighter I don't have gundam it was destroyed!" I just walk away and back to the hanger I was a shell of my former self but before I could get into the hanger some one hit me  
  
"Are you just going to walk away from me to?"   
  
"No Argo I'm not!"  
  
"Good!" I stood back up and we started going at it he was about to hit me again when some yelled  
  
"Stop Argo!" we both stop in are tracks as Natasha step from the shadows and Argo walk away  
  
"Justin let me tell something?"  
  
"Yeah I'm listening!"  
  
"Even though you don't have a gundam your still a very dangerous fighter because the gundam is an extension of yourself!" she placed her hand on my shoulder   
  
"Thanks Natasha I need that!" as I walk into the hanger I saw Rain sleeping in the cockpit of a gundam I didn't recognize the gundam I kneed down and pick Rain up and carried her into the office and laid her down on the bed in there.   
  
"Umm!"  
  
"Shh go back to sleep I'll finish it!" I covered Rain up and closed the door quietly behind me I work though out the night to finish the Mobile Trace System I didn't even hear Domon come into the hanger   
  
"Rain are you still working?"  
  
"No she's in the office sleeping!" I told him when I walk out of the gundam   
  
"When did you get back Justin?"  
  
"Umm...I think it was about 10:30 to 11:00 but I'm not sure the exact time!"   
  
"Have you been working on shinning gundam since then?"  
  
"Yeah it saves me from calling Neo-Germany to have my gundam fix just yet!"  
  
"You don't have to do that Justin!"   
  
"Why don't I need to do that Domon?"  
  
"It's suppose to be a secret but Shinning Gundam is now yours all you have to do is transfer battle data from Winged Gundam to it, but I need to ask you do something for me?"   
  
"Name it!"  
  
"I need to do a couple of things in town and I need for you to watch Rain for me?" as he turned around to leave   
  
"No problem and Domon!" he turned  
  
"Yeah Justin!"   
  
"Thanks!" he heard as he step out the hanger door, Rain had came out of the office a few seconds later  
  
"Morning Rain!"  
  
"Morning Justin I see to started were I stop!" she didn't look to good  
  
"Yeah, Rain are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, now lets get your battle data transferred!" as she handed me this weird looking piece  
  
"Umm...Rain!"  
  
"It goes on your head!"  
  
"Oh...I see!" as I placed it on my head images flash though my head, before I knew it Shining and what was left of Winged gundam hands were clutched together, it must of took a lot out Rain because she fainted I tried to catch her but Winged gundam wouldn't move. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
I jump out of Winged Gundam and rushed over to Shinning Gundam were Rain was, I opened the cockpit from the emergency opening button on the outside Rain was laying on the bottom of the cockpit  
  
"Rain wake up!" I shook her but it was in vein I felt her forehead she was burning up and the only thin I knew to do was to get her to a hospital I carried her almost all the way to the hospital when I and managed to get her to the hospital in my arm in took it's toll on me I was outside of the hospital I drop to my knees everything hurt but Rain was all that mattered now.  
  
"No I wont give up now!" I struggled to my feet and finally made it into the hospital  
  
"I need a doctor!" they rushed to me taking Rain from me  
  
"Let us handle this!" as they work on her I paced back and forth knowing that there was nothing I could do for her, the doctor came out  
  
"How is she doc.?"  
  
"It's lucky you got her here when you did she's very sick and is going to need a blood transplant the blood in her body is dangerously low, does she have friends or family here?"  
  
"What type of blood does she need and she has friends here!"  
  
"She needs type O, you should get her friends here now!" I called everyone and ask Allenby to bring Domon, the doctor check in on Rain when he came out  
  
"Doctor I have O blood!"  
  
"Are you willing to do this?"  
  
"Doc. I'll do what ever it takes to save her!"  
  
"Okay a take seat beside her!" he ordered I sat beside her as he found a vein  
  
"Your going to fell a prick!" he told me as he stuck me with the needle, the other rush in to see a tube sticking out of me and into Rain  
  
"Justin what's going on here?"  
  
"Rain needs blood, O blood!" Shirley took her coat off and rolled her sleeve up, they took a lot from me as they took the needle out I stood up  
  
"Don't move around fast or you'll fainted!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Doc. not intel I'm for sure Rain's okay!" Shirley sat down as I moved by the window so I could watch what was going on but stay out of the way as possible a couple of minutes past and then Domon spoke  
  
"Justin can we talk outside?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" we walk outside letting the door close  
  
"Justin I want to thank you but why didn't you wait for us to get here?"  
  
"Rain needed blood the type I had and because she's like family to me and you would have done the same if you were me!"  
  
"No I would have waited!" we were yelling now  
  
"Those two are so stubborn!" everyone laugh at what Allenby had said as she walk out  
  
"Enough you two, Rain's laying in there near death and the two people she cares about are out here yelling at each other!" she walk back into the room  
  
"You know she right Domon!"  
  
"Yeah she usually is Justin!"  
  
"Listen Domon Rain's like family to me she help me see that I could be more than I was and that there was people that did care about and if it meant that I had to give my life to save her then I would she means that much to me!"  
  
"I understand Justin, I thought I could do everything on my own but Rain made my see that you can't do everything on your own and I would give my life for her to, she's a very special women!"  
  
"Yeah so why are we standing out here she's going to want to see us!" we walk in as they were bandaging Shirley and Rain's arms, a couple of hours had past and Rain had rain still had yet to wake up I put a blanket over Allenby who was sleeping in a chair.  
  
"I'm going to get some air!" 


	6. chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
"But Rain might wake up why you're gone!"  
  
"I'll be back don't worry!" I had walk down the stairs and outside it was a little cold outside but I didn't really care, but what I didn't know was there was someone watching me and every move that I made  
  
"Justin!" I turned to see Argo standing there  
  
"Argo something wrong?"  
  
"No I just wanted to talk!"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You, Rain, I was wondering if you would really give your life for her?"  
  
"Yes I would if it would save her!" I walk back inside Argo had stayed outside, the figure jump Argo from behind the figure had captured Argo, I had gone back to Rain's room and sat by her side intel a package came for.  
  
"Is there a Justin in here?"  
  
"Yeah that me!"  
  
"Sign here please!" I signed the paper as he handed me the package I opened it and what I found shook me, a picture and a letter, The picture was a family picture taking when I was about Sixteen, it shook me so much that I drop it shattering the glass that it was framed in as I opened the letter and it  
  
Justin,  
  
Come outside in five minutes if you want to see your friend again.  
  
Erin  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go!"  
  
"Justin there's something I need to tell you about Shinning Gundam!"  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Its specialty attack is Shinning fingers!"  
  
"Thanks Domon!" I ran outside looking around I didn't see Argo  
  
"Erin were are you?"  
  
"No need to yell I right behind you!" I turned around to see her when she hit me in the stomach forcing the air out of me; I drop to my knee's gasping for air, when I managed to get some air in me  
  
"Sis why did you hit me?"  
  
"You left in that hospital, you left me alone and I forced to become a Gundam fighter, you left me after you promise mom you would never leave me that's why!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry Erin, they told me you were dead!"  
  
"It was a lie!"  
  
"I was shown your body!"  
  
"It was a fake, now I challenge you to a Gundam fight!"  
  
"I'll except your challenge but first you have release Argo!"  
  
"Done!" as she threw a knife at the tree behind me and Argo fell, I went to check on him  
  
"You okay Argo?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine Justin, watch her she's strong!"  
  
"I know Argo she's my sister!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long story that I'll tell you later!"  
  
"You ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready!"  
  
"Then Rise Knight Gundam, Rise Shinning Gundam!"  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT READY!"  
  
"GO!" we rush at each other and she hit me hard I was in trouble as I struggled to my feet  
  
"Pathetic, I expected more from you, I guess I'll finish this now CRUSHING SWORD!" it look like she was aiming at me but then she turn the attack to the hospital  
  
"NO!" I rushed to move in front of her attack to save the hospital, the attack was extremely powerful as I fell to the ground again, and I started to get up  
  
"He needs help out there!"  
  
"It's his fight we can't interfere!"  
  
"But he could get killed!" Knight Gundam moved in close, I grabbed her forcing her back away from the hospital  
  
"So you still have so fight left?"  
  
"My turn, SHINNING FINGERS and SWIRLING HURRICANE ATTACK!" Shinning Gundam's started swirling like a top as energy came out, I moved fast with it, Erin had a hard time guarding against it and I stop behind her, as she turned I hit her with the other hand she drop to her knee's and now it's over Shinning Fingers was on her Gundam's head, but I couldn't do it.  
  
"Finish it what are you waiting for!"  
  
"No!" I pulled the hand away from her gundam's head  
  
"Fool!" she hit me with an uppercut as I feel back to the ground she was standing over me her sword was right at my gundam's throat  
  
"Now it's over!" as she pulled the sword up ready to bring it down cutting my gundam's head off  
  
There's chapter 6 hope everyone likes it and thanks to everyone that has sent reviews, they really great to get and make me want to keep writing. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
As she went to plunge the sword in Shinning Gundam's throat I grabbed it with the Shinning fingers destroying her sword  
  
"No it's impossible!"  
  
"Nothing's impossible Erin you must realize that!" I did a leg sweep knocking her down now had a beam saber at her Gundam's throat but I pulled it away  
  
"This match is over Erin!" as I turned my back on her  
  
"No it's not over yet!" as she rush forward  
  
"SHINNING KICK!" it hit her in the stomach knocking her back, her Gundam had taken a lot of damage and she keep trying to get up  
  
"Stay down Erin!"  
  
"Never!" she keep trying to get up, I kneed down in front of her  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn Erin, just stay down, I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"It's a family trait Justin and I'll never stay down so you might as well finish me now!"  
  
"No I wont!" as she stood up she fell back, I rush forward to catch her  
  
"Erin are you okay!" no response, I opened my cockpit and rushed over to hers looking for the emergency opening, it didn't take long for me to find it and I opened it to see that she had fainted she must have been using a lot of energy, I pick her up and carried her in and up to Rain's room. I laid her down in the empty chair  
  
"Justin what are you thinking?"  
  
"She's my sister I'm suppose to protect her!" Argo started moving for her  
  
"Touch her Argo and it will be the last mistake you make ever!" he stop and started backing away they never heard me like that before, I took off my bandana and soak it with cold water placing it on Erin's forehead she woke up a few seconds later and she was scared  
  
"Easy Erin, no one's going to hurt you!"  
  
"But!" I shook my head no  
  
"Am I free to leave Justin?"  
  
"Any time you want Erin, no one's holding you here!" she stood up  
  
"We need to talk outside Justin!"  
  
"Okay!" we walk outside  
  
"You could have let them have me you know!"  
  
"But then I wouldn't be keeping my promise to mom, I'm suppose to be your big brother!" 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
"No you are my big brother but I'm going to need time!"  
  
"Take as much time as you need!"  
  
"Will you walk me out Justin?"  
  
"Sure!" as we walk out  
  
"You know you took a real chance up there with your friends!"  
  
"Yeah but like I said your family!" Allenby had followed us down, I watched as Erin flew away in her Gundam; Allenby put her hand on my shoulder  
  
"Are you okay Justin?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, listen Allenby I'm going to take Shinning Gundam back to the hanger and fix it up if there's any change with Rain will you call me!"  
  
"Sure Justin but are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"Yeah taking Erin up there might not have been one of my best ideas and I'm going to let them cool down!"  
  
"Okay Justin you don't need to worry about Rain!"  
  
"Thanks Allenby!" as I flew Shinning Gundam back to the hanger and started working on it, I work through out the night and finally decided to get some sleep, the morning came quick and I was awakened by sound of the telephone ringing I staggered over to it and pick it up why I was rubbing sleep out of my eye's  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Justin you need to get to the hospital, Rain's awake and asking for you!"  
  
"Give me the phone Allenby!" I heard Rain shout in the background Allenby handed her the phone  
  
"Justin!"  
  
"Rain, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm very anger because you are not here!"  
  
"Sorry Rain, I meant to be there but some problems came up that had to be dealt with!"  
  
"Are you going to come see me?"  
  
"Of course I am Rain, is there anything I can bring you?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, some real food this hospital food is enough to make me, well you get the picture!"  
  
"Yeah I do is there anything specific you want?"  
  
"Chinese!"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes!" I had got cleaned up and went to find a Chinese restaurant, I had found one and had order a little of everything for everyone, I made my way to the hospital and up to Rain's room like I had done a couple times before 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I was a scared of how the other's would react to me after the other day  
  
"Did someone order Chinese?" as I set the bags down  
  
"Did you buy the whole restaurant Justin?"  
  
"No I left a little of it behind, I wasn't sure what everyone like so I got a little of everything!" Allenby had tossed me a fortune cookie I tossed it back to her  
  
"I don't need to know my fortune!"  
  
"Why not Justin is it that bad?"  
  
"No it's just I know what the future bring for me and I don't need a cookie to tell me that!"  
  
"Your lose!" as she ate the cookie and then read the fortune and she frowned at what she saw  
  
"Domon will you look at this!" as he look at the small piece of paper  
  
"What are you worried about Allenby we destroyed it and it's not coming back!" but how wrong Domon was, it had already started self regeneration, Domon tossed another cookie to me and again I tossed it back to him  
  
"I told you I don't need to know my fortune!" he opened and read and couldn't believe it  
  
"Justin will you open one we keep getting the same thing?"  
  
"If it means you'll let it go after that!" he tossed one to me I crush the cookie and read the paper which said  
  
"Darkness will take you over causing you to turn on your friends a warrior with a crest on her left hand will give her life in exchange for yours!" I handed Domon the paper and he look at it the same as the others  
  
"Let me have one to see if it happens with me!" as he handed Rain one as she crush it and look at the paper it's a pretty normal fortune as she handed Domon the paper as he look at it  
  
"It's different then the other three!" he handed the rest out and left one in the bag, as everyone crush the cookie and handed Domon the papers from them, he compared them with the others and they were all different  
  
"Justin there's one left, will you?"  
  
"Yeah!" as I grabbed it and crush the cookie and handed him the paper, he compared it to the other three it was the same  
  
"So it's the same isn't it and that means...!"  
  
"Don't go jumping the gun Justin, why don't you take me to this restaurant Justin?"  
  
"Okay!" I lead him to the restaurant, we went in and he order a fortune cookie  
  
"Justin!" I crush the cookie and handed him the paper he read it and then he ask to see the manager of the restaurant, the manager came over  
  
"What seems to be the trouble here?"  
  
"Do your fortune cookie have the same fortune?"  
  
"No Sir not one of the fortune cookies have the exact fortune!"  
  
"I see, my friend here has had the same fortune the last four cookies he's opened!"  
  
"That's impossible!" he grabbed two cookies and placed them in front of me I again crush the cookie and handed him the papers he compared the two of them they were exactly the same  
  
"That's impossible!" as he opened all of the fortune cookie except one he then again handed it to me I again crush the cookie and handed him the paper he compared it to the others he was in total shock 


	10. chapter 10

As I stood up to leave  
  
"Justin wait up!" as Domon caught up to me  
  
"Domon when the time comes I want you to do it please!"  
  
"Justin I...I can't!"  
  
"Domon promise me you're the only one I trust to do it!"  
  
"Okay you have my word Justin when the time comes!" as I walk back to the hanger my thoughts on what the piece of paper had said, knowing that I would be the one who brings the Dark Gundam back to life but I wasn't go out at least with out a fight, I was working on Shinning Gundam when there was a knock on the hanger door  
  
"You in here Bro?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here!" as I jump down  
  
"Hey Sis what are you doing here?"  
  
"Domon got a hold of me, he told me what's going on is it true?"  
  
"Yes!" as she flip on the news  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a video fed coming in from the removal of the Dark Gundam!" the picture went to static  
  
"We seem to be experiencing technical difficulties!" the picture came back a couple of minutes later  
  
"Oh my god the Dark Gundam's moving!" Erin looks at me  
  
"I have to go there it has to be stop, please tell Domon and the others after I'm gone!" I had contacted the government of Neo-Germany they had a pod set up to go there Shinning Gundam was inside the pod and we were both on the shuttle, Erin had gone to the hospital to tell the others  
  
"He did what?" as the shuttle landed on the colony  
  
"Rise Shinning Gundam!" as the pod opened up I rushed towards it but it was in vein it just swatted me like a fly  
  
"That's it SHINNING FINGERS!" it sucked all the energy from the Shinning Fingers and regenerated faster, vine like tentacles came from it as it wrap around me and shocking me  
  
"AWW!" I fell unconscious when I came to Burning, Dragon, Rose, Bolt, Maxter, and Nobel Gundam was standing over, as Domon was helping me up  
  
"Don't touch me!" as I stood up and fell back down, Argo went to help me up  
  
"Don't touch me!" as I stood up it was gone  
  
"Where is it, where did it go?"  
  
"To earth!" I staggered to the edge of the colony I was planning on jumping to earth  
  
"Grab him!" they all grabbed me holding me back  
  
"Let me go I have to stop it!"  
  
"The fall alone would kill you Justin!"  
  
"I don't care it would mean one else person controlled by the Dark Gundam!" the DG cells had started taking over as I powered them off of me, I started to move back to the edge of the colony when Nobel Gundam was standing in front of me  
  
"Justin listen to me, I can't and wont let you do this I know that the dg cells are affecting you so listen carefully to me, I need you, Erin needs you, Rain needs you and those five guys behind you need you so you can't do this!" I staggered back and fell to my knee's I was fighting my feelings.  
  
Allenby was right these people still need me even if I was infected with DG cells as we loaded our Gundam's on the shuttle and everyone was extremely quiet on the way back to Earth, I was starring out the window into the darkness of space  
  
"Hey Justin are you okay?" Allenby ask as she set down beside me, I just shook my head yes as she grabbed a hold of my arm and laid her head on my shoulder I look over at her and smiled but yet at the same time a tear rolled down my cheek knowing that some time soon I'd turn on her and on them, I wipe the tear away quick it was no time for self-pity, I needed to be there for them as long as I could  
  
"Justin why did you try to fight it on your own?" George ask  
  
"I don't really know I guess being around you guys made me feel like I wasn't a good enough fighter and I thought that if I stopped the Dark Gundam it would make everyone see that I was a better fighter then people gave me credit for!"  
  
"Justin there was no way you could have stop it on your own!"  
  
"I know but I had to try!" as Chibodee had whispered something to Domon, I could imagine what it was since the tournament was under way, as I turned my attention back out the window as we were getting close to being back on Earth back in the hospital Shirley and the girls was with Rain  
  
"Why did he go up there he knew what would happen?"  
  
"Sometimes rain people who care about us try to do the impossible to protect their friends and the people they care about even though they know what will happen to them they don't care about it all that matters is to protect those people!"  
  
At the shuttle pad we landed and Erin was waiting for us she rushed out to us as she saw me step out of the shuttle I pulled away from her  
  
Schwarz Bruder 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
"What's wrong Justin?" I grabbed me sleeve and pulled it up and she saw what was wrong  
  
"Can you guys do anything to help him?"  
  
"No Erin this is something I got myself into not them!"  
  
"But Justin!" I shook my head no, as a unidentified object was getting closer to Earth, we all had gone to the hospital we hoped that she would be released today as we all walk in even Erin  
  
"Umm...Rain this is Erin my sister, Erin this is Rain!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Rain!"  
  
"Likewise Erin!" I knew this was going to be a long story but that wasn't what she was worried about  
  
"Justin how are you?"  
  
"Why does everyone ask, if I wasn't fine you'd know!"  
  
"Then what were you thinking going up there?"  
  
"I really wasn't thinking Rain I just knew I had to!" I was interrupted by the appearance of a Gundam head  
  
"Stay here Justin!" as Domon jump out of the opened window calling for Burning Gundam but the Gundam head was a distraction, as the Dark Gundam appeared Domon wasn't close enough to help  
  
"Everyone stay here, Rise Shinning Gundam!" as I had followed Domon's lead as I rushed to it, I was hoping to slow it down  
  
"Your not getting any further!" as it moved forward I pulled a beam saber I jumped for the head area as I went to attack it spoke to me  
  
"Join me, become my general and lead my dark army to destroy everyone who stands in our way!"  
  
"Rise Nobel Gundam!" Allenby followed our lead out the window as she flew closer to me  
  
"Fight it Justin!" as she stood there  
  
"Stay out of this!" as a Gundam head was sent out for her as it came close to her it was cut down, George and the others in there Gundam's had joined the fight  
  
"You can't escape me Justin!" as it disappeared I fell to my knee's the DG cells were spreading and hurting me, it was as if it was here screaming at me to join him  
  
"What's that?" as we look to the sky as something was fallen I stood up and all of us went to check it out it was a Gundam a very strange looking one as the cockpit opened we all took defensive stances as a women walk out  
  
"Identify your self!" Domon demand she held up her hand and their Crest grew bright  
  
"I mean you no harm King of Hearts, I'm here to help!"  
  
"With want or who?"  
  
"The Dark Gundam has rising again and that's when I knew my time had come!" as she look at me  
  
"Why didn't you come with the other members?"  
  
"I was told by the Queen of Spades that I needed to stay there and in the future I would be needed to save the newest member to the Shuffle Alliance!"  
  
"And if I refuse your help?"  
  
"You'll die a horrible and painful death by the DG cells!"  
  
"Listen to her Justin, we've seen what happens to a person totally infected with DG cells it not pretty!" I didn't know that the Neo-Germany government was trying to control the Dark Gundam as it had destroyed every building except one in the nation; I was contact by the government officials  
  
"Justin, Neo-Germany needs your help the Dark Gundam was reported to be in destroying our nation they need your help!"  
  
"Say no more, I'm on my way!" 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan. "I have to go guys!"  
  
"What's up Justin?"  
  
"The Dark gundam's attacking Neo-Germany and I'm needed to help my nation!"  
  
"Wait and we'll all go with you!" I couldn't wait if there were survivors in trouble; I jump into Shinning Gundam and took off for Neo-Germany.  
  
The others didn't waste any time to get there, the Dark Gundam had revived Soaring Raven Gundam, Grand Gundam and there pilots but only bought Master Gundam back with out it's pilot it wouldn't do it much good, it brought one more person and Gundam back a very special person  
  
"He's coming Master and the others are not to far behind him!"  
  
"Good, I need him to join us, he's a key piece of the story that's set in motion but I wanted you and Chapman to stop the others allowing only Justin to get close to me!"  
  
"Why do you need him Master?"  
  
"Justin's the key to destroying Domon Kasshu and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance!"  
  
"I see Master!" as Michelo Chariot left the Dark Gundam's sight, it wouldn't belong and I would be in Neo-Germany.  
  
"Justin come in!" as a communication screen went up in Shining Gundam  
  
"What is it, I have more pressing things to take care of!"  
  
"The Dark Gundam's under the remaining building!"  
  
"Thanks!" as Shining Gundam roared through the destroyed Neo- Germany intel Soaring Raven Gundam and Grand Gundam appeared  
  
"That great man is wanting for you!" as the two of them moved out of my way I moved cautiously ahead, as the ground rumbled a red & black Gundam appeared  
  
"A worthy Gundam for you, this is Master Gundam!" as it's cockpit opened  
  
"Forgive me Shining Gundam!" as I jump out of Shining Gundam and moved towards the Master Gundam, the others were not doing so well ass they fought the two deadly Gundams  
  
"Jack of Hearts we will make a path for you, go save Justin!"  
  
"You got it!" as the Shuffle Alliance and others fought the Gundam's as the Jack of Hearts got past them. Master Gundam was awesome as I was giving it a test run  
  
"Justin stop!"  
  
"Your to late Jack of Hearts!" as she used her best attack as the dust settled there wasn't even a scratch on the Gundam and her chest showed brightly on the Gundam, there was only one other thing to do and she jump to the sky, Master Gundam's hands clasp together his voice spoke.  
  
"School of the Undefeated of the East ultimate attack Sekyhatenkioken!" I had repeated it and was almost done when something grab the gundam's hands forcing me to stop as the Jack of Hearts came down  
  
"May the flames that light up my life blaze in glory!" it was as the fortune cookie said a warrior with a crest on her left hand would give her life in exchange for yours, her Gundam turned into stone and crumbled with the wind, the Dark Gundam was not pleased with this  
  
"I shall crush you!" as it sent Gundam head to finish me as they were almost on top of me the mysterious figure destroyed all of the Gundam heads, I was coming to, I was outside of Master Gundam as the Jack of Hearts chest appeared on my left hand, I look at Master Gundam it was a good Gundam but not for me  
  
"RISE SHINING GUNDAM!" as Shining Gundam stood my anger was growing as Shining Gundam transformed into Super mode, as Grand Gundam move to stop me but it was useless  
  
"Take this, SHINING FINGERS SWORD!" as the sword of energy cut through Grand Gundam and it exploded, The dark Gundam and Soaring Raven Gundam disappeared again I fell to my knee's using so much energy drained me as the other moved over to me the mysterious figure grabbed me and took me to a his hanger. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I woke in darkness the hanger was completely dark, my memory was vague as of what happened but the crest on my left hand glowed bright  
  
"Hello, anyone here?" no answer, I got up and wandered around the hanger looking for some sign of where I was, I had manage to find a light switch and I flip it on I saw two gundam's standing beside each other one was Shining Gundam and the other was Shadow Gundam  
  
"But this can't be!"  
  
"What you don't believe what your eyes are showing you?" I look around and there he stood  
  
"Swartz Bruder but you were destroyed at the last Gundam tournament!"  
  
"I was revived by the Dark Gundam but I'm here to help you!"  
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
"Are you so sure about that, I could teach you a lot!"  
  
"No I'm not sure of anything at the moment except this crest on my left hand!"  
  
"Everything will become clear to you when the time is right so for now why don't you stay here and we'll begin training in the morning!" training began early in the morning Swartz was a amazing teacher as I had learned a lot in a short time. As the dark army moved through out the city as one detected our movements  
  
"Looks like you going to have a change to test out your training Justin!"  
  
Right, RISE SHINGING GUNDAM!" it raised as the enemy suit started firing at me I split into six different images  
  
"Here I go, SHINING FINGERS!" as its head exploded  
  
"Well done but what about the one behind you!" I pulled the beam saber quick and thrust it back and turned very quickly cutting it head off, as Swartz just clapped.  
  
"You have learned very well but there's one thing you have to learn!"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"How to truly use Shining Gundam's super mode!" 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan. "The super mode can't be used Swartz or at least I can't use it"  
  
"That's not true Justin you used it when the Jack of Hearts saved you, don't you remember it?"  
  
"Not really, it's like my mind wont let me remember it"  
  
"Well you did use the super mode Justin but you used it out of anger and rage"  
  
"So, no biggie"  
  
"No biggie, I'll make you regret those words, I think is better to show you since actions speak louder than words, RISE GUNDAM!" Shadow Gundam and Shining Gundam were mire inches away from each other and we started fighting I was good but Swartz was better after all he taught me moves I was using.  
  
"What's the matter, is that all you've learned from me" stay calm he's trying to push your buttons Justin I had to keep thinking to myself  
  
"Your pathetic, how do you think you can defeat the Dark Gundam if you can't defeat me"  
  
"It'll take more than that Swartz" it was an awesome fight but I was losing and he was right how would defeat the Dark Gundam if you can't defeat him, I need something he hadn't seen but what as I thought I've got it  
  
"SHINNING KICK!" he didn't expect it and was off guard  
  
"SHINING FINGERS!" he expect that as he grabbed the forearm of Shinning Gundam tossing me a couple feet as I did a flip landing on my feet.  
  
"It's a good thing Erin's not here to see you fight so sadly"  
  
"Don't talk about my sister!" he went to the one place he shouldn't have  
  
"Struck a nerve have I then if she were here I'd smack her around and there's not a thing you could do about it"  
  
"That's enough!" as Shining Gundam transformed into super mode  
  
"Good"  
  
"Take this, SHINING FINGERS SWORD!" he easily moved out of the way and behind me kicking me hard which sent me flying as I started to get up one of shadow Gundam's sword was at Shining Gundam's head  
  
"Move and you head's gone, so calm down" my mind was field with rage and anger but I slowly started to calm down but the thought of her keep running through my head, but I wasn't going to have to wait long to see her as the explosion from the Shining Fingers Sword could be seen  
  
"Could that be Justin?" as Erin look at the group of fighter  
  
"It's a good possibility that it's him but we can't be for sure intel we check it out"  
Here's Chapter 14 I hope everyone likes it and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As Erin jumps into her Knight Gundam and took off with the others following closely behind her as an alarm went off inside of the Gundam's something was coming as Swartz disappeared  
  
"Swartz's what's going on?"  
  
"They can't know about me yet it would be to hard from them to understand"  
  
"Okay" as they came into sight and set there Gundam's down and step out of the cockpit  
  
"Justin is it you in there?" as I kneed Shining Gundam down and jump out as Erin ran to me with a big hug and started checking me over.  
  
"You're healed"  
  
"Yeah but the price was high" as the crest appeared and so did the others crests, I walk away from the group and sat down looking at the ruined nation, Rain came over and sat down beside me  
  
"What's wrong Justin?"  
  
"I really mess things up didn't I Rain, if it wasn't for me the Dark Gundam would still be trying to recover?"  
  
"Justin something's happen for a reason and others"  
  
"Yeah and I'm the reason" as got up and walk away  
  
"YOU FOOL!"  
  
"What do you want Swartz?"  
  
"Do you really believe that nonsense you were talking do you?"  
  
"But it's the truth Swartz if it wasn't for me"  
  
"Enough Justin, you're a good fighter and a good person" I cut him off  
  
"I'm only a good fighter because of you!"  
  
"Justin who are you talking to?"  
  
"Umm...myself" as I walk off, I need to be alone so many thoughts running though my head mainly fears and doubts.  
  
"Have you guys noticed anything wrong with Justin?" as Erin ask the group  
  
"He's not the old Justin we knew maybe it's has something to do with the DG cells, I don't know Erin but I do know that he's change and it's not for the better" Allenby had walk away from the group as she was looking for me as she walk around she saw me sitting high on part of a destroyed building  
  
"I thought you might like some company"  
  
"Yeah I guess" as she sat down beside me  
  
"Justin, what's going on with you?"  
  
"What do you mean Allenby I'm the same as before?"  
  
"No Justin your not you've changed"  
  
"Everyone changes, no one stays the same forever"  
  
"True but"  
  
"But what?" as I waited for her answer  
  
"Nothing" as she laid her head on my shoulder and I flinched at it  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just hard for me to let people get close to me"  
  
"Is that all, well we'll just have to work on that" as she had devilishly smile on her face as she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a kiss 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
"That's my brother your locking lips with" as we both pulled way from each other and Allenby had gotten up and left us alone to talk  
  
"I'm really sorry about that"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"So what's the story with her?"  
  
"What do you mean, there's nothing going on here"  
  
"That's not what your lips were saying five minutes ago"  
  
"True" I let out a heavy sigh  
  
"What's wrong bro. and does it have anything to do with Allenby?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with her it's just I've been trying to activate the super mode for Shining Gundam and the only way I can do so far is using angry and rage full emotions"  
  
"If anyone can do I know you can" as she gave me a hug  
  
"Thanks Sis"  
  
"So where do you think the Dark Gundam went to?"  
  
"I don't think it went any where, it's probably still right under our noises, think about it Erin you have eight enemies trying to destroy you so you disappear and make your enemies think you have left but actually you're right in front of them the whole time without them knowing it"  
  
"You have a good point but what if it's there, you still haven't been able to use the super mode it would destroy you"  
  
"That's a risk I'm going to have to take since I brought this back I'll be the one to send it back to it grave even if I have to sacrifice myself to send it there"  
  
"But Justin you can't because they're still so many things we have to do together"  
  
"I know Erin but I it's my fault that it's here and one way or the other I'm going to stop it before it take someone that I love like you, Allenby, or Rain I will not that happen so it has to be stop here and now"  
  
"Just promise me one thing Justin, that you'll be coming back alive"  
  
"I'm sorry Erin I can't promise you that but I will try my hardest to make it back to you and the others" she didn't say anything as she head back to the group.  
  
"She's right you know, without the super mode you don't stand a chance against it"  
  
"I know Swartz but this is my problem and I'll handle it and I wanted to thank you for everything that you have taught me"  
  
"AWW!"  
  
"Swartz, what's wrong?"  
  
"The Dark Gundam has brought someone back"  
  
"Is it Chapman?"  
  
"No, they have more power then Chapman"  
  
"Why wouldn't he bring Chapman back?"  
  
"You've beating Chapman, so he is no longer worthy of being along side of the Dark Gundam, now will you reconsider going to the tower?"  
  
"No Swartz it just makes me more determined to stop them, the Dark Gundam could bring back an army of people to serve him and we wouldn't have a chance to stop so it has to end here and now, RISE SHINING GUNDAM!"  
  
"No you fool, you haven't even complete your training, RISE GUNDAM!" as Shadow Gundam moved fast to get in front of me.  
  
"Get out of my way Swartz"  
  
"No, I will not let you go and get yourself destroyed"  
  
"You leave me no other choice then Swartz, I challenge you to a Gundam fight"  
  
"I accept your challenge, GUNDAM FIGHT!"  
  
"READY!"  
  
"Go!" as he went to use his nets on me I cut them to piece with my beam saber, the sounds of the fight had woke the others as I was knock down to my knee's  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, prepare to parish Justin have peace in your heart and be finished"  
  
"This it I'm done for" as I took a deep breath this feeling came over me, what's this feeling?" as I saw people who matter to me the most, ERIN, MOM, DAD, SWARTZ, It's all passing before me, I've let go of the anger and hatred all that's left is the end that awaits me, Allenby, I can see" as the beam saber glowed brightly as Swartz sword came down on it  
  
"But where is this light coming from?" as the others crest glowed brightly  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"A serine state of mind, listen a serine state of mind is a clear heart without ill feelings or a guilty conscious it gives one the ability to surpass his own skills"  
  
"And that's what activates the super mode but why are you showing me this now?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now, focus on the development of your techniques use that power to push back my Gundam and once you do that you'll be able to that you will have mastered the super mode" as the Dark army attack  
  
"Are you ready Justin?"  
  
"Let's do it" as we fought back to back destroying them but the came in a large wave  
  
"Now Justin, use the super mode" as I transformed into the super mode  
  
"Here I go, SHINING FINGER SWORD!" as a good number of them were destroyed, one had came up behind me  
  
"ROSE BITS!" as the bits destroyed the Gundam behind me  
  
"Thanks George" this massive force was just a distraction for the Dark Gundam to move to the Guyana Highlands  
  
"Go Master Gundam and personally take care of them"  
  
"Yes Master" as the master Gundam flew to where we were destroying the Dark Army and set down in front of us  
  
"Enough lets see if you can take me that easily"  
  
Here's chapter 16 I hope everyone likes it, I took some of it from episode 22, where Swartz teaches Domon how to use the super mode but changed it around some what. 


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
"Swartz how is it possible"  
  
"It's a story for another time Domon" as Soaring Raven Gundam appears and starts attacking  
  
"If you can get past him then I'll be waiting for you" as he buzzed us  
  
"He's coming back"  
  
"I got him"  
  
"Let's see what you got" as he came at me fast  
  
"SHINING KICK!" it stunned him long enough for me to use shining fingers on him, as flames burned from the destroyed Gundam I walk though them with Shining Gundam  
  
"Amazing, he defeated him in two moves" as everyone look at the destroyed Gundam lying there.  
  
As I walk past all of them and towards Master Gundam  
  
"Get him my Dark Army" as the swarmed the others couldn't see me in the great numbers of Dark Army Mobile Suits  
  
"Should we help him Swartz?"  
  
"No, I want to see what he has learned"  
  
"SHINING SWIRLING HURRICANE ATTACK!" as the enemy suits was cut to shreds and they keep coming, I jump back a massive force stood in front of me  
  
"Okay I can handle this, this hand of my shines and roars with power it bright cry tells me to defeat you so here I go, SHINING FINGERS SWORD!" as the sword cut down through the force and then exploded taking most of there forces out, it also took a lot from me as I was breathing heavily  
  
As Master Asia went after Swartz first  
  
"Swartz look out" as rush to push him out of the way several Dark Army Suits grabbed the others and me  
  
"Swartz, no" Swartz had avoided the attack but Master had counted on it as he is Gundam's claw went through Swartz cockpit  
  
"Swartz, enough, Shining Hurricane Attack!" as I cut the suits off of me and rush to Swartz's and grabbed him  
  
"Swartz hold on" as Master Gundam stood in front of me  
  
"You monster, I'll destroy you myself"  
  
"No Justin don't let him control you emotions, don't let him get you angry"  
  
"Swartz's" as Master Gundam grabbed me and tossed me away from Shadow Gundam and rush at me  
  
"Now it ends, SHINING KICK!" as I sent multiple kicks at him and finally I knock him down, I turned my attention back to Swartz, as shadow Gundam wasn't moving  
  
"Swartz" I moved slowly towards him  
  
"Swartz answer me" there was no response from him  
  
"No not now, we were just starting to get along" as tears fell down for my teacher and he was gone and all because of this guy  
  
"All because of this guy, All because of this guy, All because of this guy, Swartz is gone so here I go, Shining Kick and Shining Fingers!" as the blast hit it's shoulder and Master Gundam took off  
  
"This isn't over yet!" as I took off after it but lost it, I had return to Neo-Germany to take care of shadow Gundam as I placed Shadow Gundam looking to the sky and started to dig Swartz grave beside of Shadow Gundam  
  
"Justin" as I stop to see Allenby standing there  
  
"What's wrong Allenby?"  
  
"Nothing I thought you might need a break" as I climbed out of the still shallow grave as the pain of losing him still showed on my face.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone Allenby, just earlier today he was teaching me how to use the super mode and now he's gone and I couldn't save him"  
  
"Justin sometimes were not meant to save people"  
  
"Don't say that about him, I should have been able to save Swartz but because I wasn't a good enough fighter I couldn't save him"  
  
"Justin what about the Gundam Fights?"  
  
"Screw the Gundam Fights I'm going after Master Gundam, he'll pay for this"  
  
"But you can't take his life"  
  
"I'll crush him with this left hand for Swartz" I went back to digging Swartz's Grave as I finished I placed what was left of Swartz in it and covered it back up  
  
"It's not your fault Justin" I heard Domon say from behind me  
  
"Yes it is Domon" as he handed me a picture  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I think it may help you in your search"  
  
"Thank you Domon"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Here's chapter 17 the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. 


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
No one had seen the Master Gundam, it was if it just disappeared from the face of the planet, eight years had past and I had been in numerous Gundam fights but every time there was no sign of the Master Gundam.  
  
What am I do this for, revenge, vengeance, for Swartz's; I started questioned what I was doing so I left and head to Neo- Germany to Swartz's grave as I landed it was a national memorial, I starred in aw and entered the mausoleum  
  
"Swartz's I wise you could see this, I had the nation to build in your honor but it's not the same and for the past eight years I've been searching for your killing but have found nothing" as I saw an old man sitting on the bench next to the memorial, I walk by him  
  
"Excuses me young man can you spare some money?" as I reach into my pockets and gave him a couple of bucks  
  
"Is he your friend?" as he pointed to the memorial  
  
"My friend and more" as he studied me  
  
"Well sometimes when you're searching for something it's best to start at the beginning of it all" as he got up and walk away, start at the beginning what did he mean as I thought about it for a minute  
  
"The Guyana Highland" as I jump into Shining Gundam and took off for the highlands. As I had stopped to look at the right hand of the Gundam my crest started shining and hurting bad, I work quick on the right hand as I finished I started take off for the highlands when the alarm inside the Gundam went off to warn me of a incoming Gundam  
  
"Shining Gundam identify the incoming Gundam" it took a few seconds as an image of knight Gundam was on the screen  
  
"Erin" I took off so I could reach her as her Gundam fell to the ocean and was starting to sink I pulled her out, Erin was exhausted as he cockpit opened  
  
"Justin I found you, the others are trapped in the Guyana Highland and need your help" as she fell unconscious in my arms  
  
"You'll be safe here my sister" as I laid her inside of her Gundam. And moved faster to get to the Highlands the other needed me, I landed there was nothing but a sea of enemy mobile suit, I look for there gundam's but found nothing as I flew above the massive army of enemy suits  
  
"Domon, we can't hold on much longer" as the five members of the shuffle alliance look at each other  
  
"Here I go, this hand of my shines and roars with power it bright cry tells me to defeat you so here I go, SHINING FINGERS SWORD!' as I had taking a number of them out but it was only a dent in the sea  
  
"Did you guys see that?"  
  
"No how did he get here?"  
  
"Take this, SUPER SHINING HURRICANE ATTACK!" I had cleared more away as I keep fighting my way to them. Rain, Allenby, and Natasha look at each other  
  
"He finally made it" as I caught sight of master Gundam my anger rose  
  
"Pull back my Dark Army" as the mobile suits did as he commanded  
  
"Yes that's it get made get angry, you hate me more than anyone can hate a person"  
  
"Ride it out Justin, don't let him control you're emotions" as I found myself lost in anger for the loss of Swartz's as it still haunted me to this day of how I couldn't save him  
  
"You shall pay you monster" as I hit him intel he went down and started tearing limbs from the Gundam  
  
"He's lost himself in his anger" as George grabbed a hold of me  
  
"Stop it Justin, you've already won the fight"  
  
"LET GO OF ME"  
  
"I won't let go if you keep fighting like this everything about you will end up like the dark Gundam"  
  
"Shut"  
  
"Justin please stop for me" as Allenby stood there in Rising Gundam, it had stop my anger but I had to free him from his torment as I stood up.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"It's okay" I moved to the Master Gundam and pulled the cockpit whole out  
  
"Shuffle crest allow Master Asia to rest in peace and never be brought alive by it again" as the master Gundam fell lifeless to the ground, and lighting filled the air, it appeared  
  
"The Dark Gundam" as he just laughs at us, Domon went to attack it but I stop him  
  
"This is my fight Domon and it's time to end it" as I cleared my mind and thought of that moment when I was taught how to use the super mode  
  
"This ends here Dark Gundam" as the shining Gundam shined gold and I flew off to face him. 


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I flew close to it as it smack me away hard  
  
"So you know the end is near" as I stood up  
  
"Justin wait, we'll stop it together"  
  
"No Domon, there's only three days left for all of you to get to Neo-Japan so go"  
  
"We won't leave you"  
  
"Yes you will, I brought this to our world it's attack my friend, the person I love, and my family, it ends here, NOW GO" as I watch them try to leave, the dark Gundam sent Gundam heads to stop them but they wee no match for the super mode.  
  
"Now I'm ending this with the Jack of Hearts Crest, SHINING FINGERS" as I watch it and then the alarm inside of Shining Gundam went off  
  
"What now?" as a transport for Neo-Germany set down and I step out of Shining Gundam  
  
"First of we want to congratulate you on defeating the Dark Gundam but more importantly follow us we have a new Gundam for you to win the finals with"  
  
"What do you mean I thought I was going to use Shining Gundam in the finals?"  
  
"Well you are and your not" as I followed them and there it stood, when I saw it my mouth fell open  
  
"Justin what do you think?" I let out a sigh  
  
"Well it Shining Gundam but at the same time it's not but how did you make it?"  
  
"That's the easy part" as he handed me a package  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"We don't know it just came for you" as I opened the package and what I saw was shocking to me, it was Swartz's outfit and a letter  
  
Justin,  
  
You have proven to be a good fighter and a good man as I know that you would be, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person but I'm heading to the finals in Neo-Japan if you think you can make it, I look forward to seeing how you have improve in the last eight years.  
  
Swartz's  
  
"What's wrong Justin?"  
  
"Nothing, everything's right" as a tear slide down my cheek, I went and changed into the outfit as I came back out and walk to the front of the Gundam  
  
"What's it called?" as they look at me as I pulled the mask on  
  
"Shining Shadow Gundam"  
  
"RISE SHINING SHADOW GUNDAM" as it came to life and I went to the island were I left Erin and she still laid there as I pick her up, the government officials had plans for the Dark Gundam as the recovered what was left of it but I didn't know it as I carried Erin to Neo-Japan for the finals.  
  
As my are gundam's set down just in time for the finals as I set Erin gently down and franticly look of Swartz's  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who Justin?"  
  
"Swartz's"  
  
"He's dead Justin remember"  
  
"He's alive and here somewhere" as I hand Chibodee the letter and he just shook his head  
  
"This could have been written by anyone Justin"  
  
"No it was by him" as I felt him and look up but nothing, to the left  
  
"Where are you looking?" as I turned around and he elbowed me in the stomach hard as I tried to catch my breath  
  
"Pathetic, to thing that you're my student" as he went to kick and I block him, the others were going interfere  
  
"Stay back" as we were throwing kicks and pinches and I caught him with a roadhouse to the face as he went down and I put my hand down to help him up and he took my hand and I help him up. 


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
"You fool" he sucker punch and grabbed Allenby  
  
"Swartz, your fights with me and not her so let her go"  
  
"She's you weakness and now that I have her, controlling you will be easy"  
  
"Swartz, why are you doing this?" Domon ask  
  
"Don't Domon, he's not Swartz he's a follower of the Dark Gundam and there's no other choice, I'm sorry Allenby" but what Swartz didn't know was that Argo was coming up from behind and grabbed him, Swartz focus was on Argo as he let Allenby go to deal with Argo and Allenby ran over behind me.  
  
Swartz took off knowing that he couldn't defeat all of us, went to the hotel and got some rooms I was outside looking out onto the cities bright lights, as there was a knock on the door  
  
"It's open" as Allenby came and stood beside me  
  
"Justin would you have taking me out to get to Swartz?" as I look deep into her eyes  
  
"Allenby I'd never hurt you"  
  
"Then Swartz was right I am your weakness"  
  
"No in fact he was wrong you're my strength not my weakness" as she hug me and we tried to stayed up all night to watch the sunset but Allenby fell asleep in my arms and I laid her gently into the bed as I waited up and watch the sun come up, it was as beautiful as Allenby was but with the morning here it meant it was time for the finals, the thing I work towards and for the last eight years. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do about Swartz but I would worry about it when I cross that bridge as I went over to Allenby  
  
"Allenby come on babe it's time to get up" as I shook her and she slowly opened her eyes and look at the clock  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yeah" as we went to the tournament ring for introductions of the finals as they rang the gong and the doors opened.  
  
"Now at last the battle all other space is focused on as begun, the honorable warriors that have survived their respective battles to make it here to the final battle are ready to enter with there Gundam's"  
  
"Our fist Gundam is Gundam Maxter representing Neo-America, an aggressive machine that will give it's opponent's a run of its money with it's strong armor and amazing agility, it's gigantic magma will never miss it's target, it's cyclone Punch will knock out the wind and it's specialty technique with fist of fire is the burning punch fire. The awesome fighter pilot of this Gundam is the undefeated boxing champion with one hundred wins in one hundred bouts Chibodee Crocket"  
  
"The second Gundam is the Dragon Gundam representing Neo- China, this machine represents four thousand years of Neo- China's technological history, this teeth will crush anything it sight the steal fangs of the Dragon claws, this technique will immobilize the enemy the Fearon Flags burning to ashes with roaring flames dragon Fire and the Gundam fighter capable of all these techniques is the youngest Gundam fighter of all time Sai Saici"  
  
"The next Gundam here today is Gundam Rose representing Neo- France, true elegance chivalrous saber but a beautiful rose has it thorns the weapon to finish the enemy Rose Bits, this exciting Gundam fighter is George De Sand the brave young master of the De Sand family"  
  
"Appearing before us next Gundam is Bolt Gundam representing Neo-Russia, the tremendous power of it's heavy duty victor engines makes it a cut above all Gundam's, one merciless hit by the giant ball the graviton hammer is enough to crush any opponent and the pilot of this Gundam is the feared pilot from outer space Argo Gulskii just like his lowly crew lock up in the colony prison Argo is also a captured prisoner of colonial law and order"  
  
"I need to ask for silence now which country will the next Gundam represent, Neo-Germany is here with it's new model Shining Shadow Gundam it's piloted by the Justin a young fighter with the heart of a lion but how will Justin compete with a machine that he isn't use to this will be very interesting"  
  
The next Gundam here today is Burning Gundam representing Neo- Japan the return champion from the previous Gundam fight were him and his Burning Gundam earned Neo-Japan the right to rule outer space"  
  
"Rumor has it that the last six fighters we just introduce all own a Shuffle Crest proof that they are all top fighters, this point alone greatly increases the already high expectations of this international compotation" as Prime Minster Ulube turns to Swartz.  
  
"So are you saying that will find the strongest fighter among those six just introduced?"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"But the fighters from the other countries certainly are not pushovers"  
  
"The next Gundam is the graceful Nobel Gundam from Neo- Sweden"  
  
"The next Gundam is the powerful Zeus Gundam from Neo-Greece"  
  
"Next we have the Hurricane Gundam from Neo-Poland"  
  
"This next is sure to show us some great power, Torah Gundam from Neo-Spain."  
  
"Gundam Viking has sailed the seven seas to be here with us"  
  
"Neo-Denmark's Mermaid Gundam"  
  
"Neo-India's Cobra Gundam"  
  
"Neo-Kenai's Gundam Zebra"  
  
"Neo-Nepal's Mandela Gundam" as he made his way to he ring  
  
"Swartz Bruder in Shadow Gundam in more recent rumors it is said that he was the personnel trainer to Neo-Germany's representative Justin" as Swartz stood in front of us all  
  
"Listen in this Fourteenth tournament you'll fight each other and then the top fighters will determined, then the battle royal will take place on Land tale island to determine once and for all the true champion, but I'm warning you all now as the most experienced fighter around I'll be waiting for all of you, waiting to crush you all"  
  
"In that case I'm now making a declaration just so I can finally defeat you I'll win every one of my primarily matches" as everyone stated to think I wasn't good enough to win  
  
"Now, now fighter the opening ceremony is about harmony don't waste your energy now for you'll need it now to battle tomorrow to improve your abilities isn't so"  
  
"Let the final battle commence" as everyone did the oath and the torch was light and tomorrow would start the finals. 


	21. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As she knock on my door and I opened it  
  
"What are you thinking Justin there's no way you can win all your matches"  
  
"So you're saying that you're not going to support me?"  
  
"No I didn't say that it's just going to be hard for you and I'll do all I can to support you"  
  
"Thank you Allenby, I don't think I could do it if you weren't beside me" as another person knock on the door as I opened and the government officials stood there.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" I turned to Allenby  
  
"No, I'll see you tomorrow Justin" as she closed the door behind her  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"We've come here to tell you about the new specialty technique it's similar to Burning Gundam's Erupting Burning Fingers, it Erupting Shadow Finger"  
  
"Erupting Shadow Finger huh"  
  
"Umm, not to question you but are you sure that you can win all of your matches?"  
  
"I said that I would and that's exactly what I plain to do" as Erin knock on the door  
  
"Come in"  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
"No what's up Sis?"  
  
"Your first opponent has be announced it's Zeus Gundam"  
  
"Zeus Gundam, he's a strong fighter, I'm going have my hands full with him"  
  
"You sound like you're having doubts Bro?"  
  
"No just thinking at all Sis" as everyone left the room as a breeze set in, so everyone doubts that I can win all my matches.  
  
The time for the match was close as Shining Shadow Gundam walk quietly to the center of the ring  
  
"So you're going to win all your matches will you'll have to get by me first"  
  
"Gundam fight all set"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Go" as he raced at me in his chariot  
  
"Shadow Slash" the chariot was destroyed in one move  
  
"Now you're mine" as he grabbed my arm ripping it clean off  
  
"AWW!" as I grabbed a hold of it  
  
"There's no way you can win now"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha you fool, you think that's going to stop me, so here go, this hand of my shines and roars it tells me to grasp victory, Erupting shadow finger and now for Shadow and" as Zeus Gundam exploded  
  
"And the winner is Neo-Germany's Shining Shadow Gundam" as Allenby waited for me  
  
"You did it Justin, you've won your first match" as my Gundam was being repaired by the rules of the previous Gundam fight. 


	22. chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As two people were watching with interest these two fighters and already be defeated by myself  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Domon, what's up?" as he pointed to the corner  
  
"Michelo Chariot and Chapman but how I defeated them myself"  
  
"It's a major breach in fight regulation for any disqualified fighters to participate in the final battle"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, I've beat them once and I can do it again"  
  
"But Justin"  
  
"Don't worry Rain I can handle them" as she had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I can handle them Rain" everyone thought it was a big deal but I wasn't to concerned as they're just another obstacle in the way as Allenby and I walk through the brightly lighted streets  
  
"There you are?" as we turned around as these guys grabbed Allenby  
  
"You shouldn't be hanging around with other nations"  
  
"Allenby is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like we can't see each other intel after are match" as she hugged me as whispered  
  
"I'll be there to watch your matches" I shook my head in agreement as I continued walking the streets alone and finally headed to the hanger were my Gundam was being fix, they were done fixing it and it was good as new and I went back to the hotel and everyone was waiting to talk to us  
  
"Where's Allenby Justin?"  
  
"Neo-Sweden officials took her away saying that she shouldn't be hanging around with us intel after our match"  
  
"Bro. since you said you're going to win all your matches so what are you going to do if we have to fight each other?"  
  
"I did say that so if we do have to fight each other I'll give you and everyone else a great fight and for everyone else here I'll give them a fight worthy of the Shuffle Crests" they didn't say anything as we talk about this and that. It wasn't the same without Allenby there after all she was part of the group 


	23. chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As we were all at the tournament ring watching George battling Zebra Gundam as George used his specialty technique Rose Bits it was always neat to see as George had won the match. As I walk away from there as my match was later that day I went to train  
  
"Swartz, how do you feel about this match for your student" as he look at who was match up with me  
  
"This could prove to be interesting" as I walk to the hanger the sound of a flute could be heard  
  
"Who there, show yourself" as a man riding a giant cobra appeared  
  
"Ha, ha, Justin this is were your going to meet your doom" as I started to move back slowly as it moved forward  
  
"No stay back" as I took off running  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, are you scared" as I keep running and I finally stop running I heard the flute again  
  
"No not know" I keep running but it did no good as the monster cobra wrap around me squeezing me hard.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, now I have you and now your done for" but before he could attack Rain and the others had come up on us  
  
"Are match will be interesting Justin" as he disappeared, I was breathing heavy  
  
"It's okay Justin, it's gone" as I scrambled back so terrified of it  
  
"Erin, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I was only told but when he was young about eight I think a snake wrap around he's leg and bit him almost killing him and it looks like this has reopened that old wound" as I had finally calmed down but still had to fight him later today  
  
"Justin, you have to face him and face this fear"  
  
"I can't, I just can't" as the time was growing closer for our match  
  
"Shijiema knows my fear now" as I was pushing myself harder then I had ever  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, my student scared of a snake" as I turned to see Swartz standing there  
  
"What do you want Swartz as you see I don't have time for you" as he step in front of me  
  
"I didn't come here to fight with you I came to help you"  
  
"Why you're my enemy?"  
  
"You're still my student and I wise for you to make it to the final round to face me"  
  
"But Swartz I..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say I miss him but he was my enemy but at the same time he was still my teacher  
  
"I know this is hard for you but remember your serine state of mind and defeat the enemy that stand in front of you" as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared  
  
"Swartz" but he was gone, I had so many question that I wanted to ask him as I had walk with pride to the tournament ring in my Gundam  
  
"Ha, ha, ha are you prepared to lose"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Gundam Fight"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Go" as he started playing his flute and his monstrous snake appeared from the jar and it wrapped around me  
  
"Now you're done for" as the snakes head was going towards my leg as I struggled to get free but it was no use as my fear started to take control  
  
"Justin, I'm here"  
  
"Allenby"  
  
"You have to win remember you said you would to face Swartz in the final round"  
  
"Allenby, I can not afford to lose, here I go, Erupting Hurricane Attack" as the Gundam started spinning fast and faster as the snake was throw for my Gundam as it raced back towards my  
  
"Attack him my pet"  
  
"Not this time" as the Monstrous snake closes the gap between us.  
  
"Shadow Slash" as it cut the snake in half as Shijiema started to back up  
  
"You thought you could use my fear against me, so here I go, this hand of my shines and roars with power it bright cry tells me to defeat you, SHINING SHADOW FINGERS and now Darkness End" as the other half was destroyed  
  
"Well done Justin"  
  
"You sound as if you wanted him to win Swartz"  
  
"Of course I do it means he's that much closer to facing me"  
  
Sorry about messing up the finishing move I always thought it was and instead of end but it fix now. 


	24. chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As I walk out of the ring with my Gundam as it stood in the hanger as everyone came to congratulate me on the latest win  
  
"Where's Allenby?"  
  
"We don't know Justin, she was right behind us why?"  
  
"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have won" as I left heading to the Neo-Sweden embassy  
  
"How can I help you Sir?"  
  
"I demand to see Allenby Beardsley"  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but we prohibit our Gundam fighter to be talking to her opponent especially before their match"  
  
"What are you talking about?" as the women handed me a paper as I read it aloud  
  
"Tomorrow's match will be between two great fighters both have a no lose record so far as Neo-Germany's Gundam who said he'd win all his matches goes up against Neo-Sweden's Noble Gundam, okay if your not going to let me see her I'll just have to force my way through"  
  
"I'd advice against that" as a group of guards holding guns stood there in front of me  
  
"Okay, okay you win for now" as I turned and left the building and returned to the hotel.  
  
"Well did you see her Justin?"  
  
"No but I did see the squad of guards stopping me though" as I laid the news paper down and moved over by the window as familiar cool breeze picks up  
  
"Something bad is going to happen tomorrow" as they all look at me  
  
"Are you sure Justin?"  
  
"Pretty sure the last time I felt this wind I destroyed my opponent"  
  
"You can't be for sure Bro"  
  
"I know Erin it's a omen letting me know"  
  
"That you're a cowered and can't even face the person who you love" as I look up and there Swartz stood  
  
"Listen to me Justin, martial artist are ill at ease and can only communicate their feelings with their fists so let your fist express your feelings for Allenby"  
  
"What if I can't Swartz?"  
  
"Then you'll lose her forever" as Swartz went to leave  
  
"Swartz, wait I have questions that need answers to"  
  
"Maybe next time" as he disappeared and I look back down, I still felt lost.  
  
"What are you going to do Justin?" as I turned my head to see Rain  
  
"I'm going to fight her and let these two fist of my express my feeling for her"  
  
"Good, I think she'd want it that way"  
  
"Yeah, she would" 


	25. chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
She waited for me at the tournament ring as I had yet to show up, I was nervous and scared because I had to fight the women I loved  
  
"Where is he, if he does make it before noon he'll be disqualified" as they all placed waiting as my Gundam silently walk into the light from the shadows.  
  
"Good he's decided to show up"  
  
"Are you saying that he wasn't going to Swartz?" Swartz looks at Ulube  
  
"He was unsure as how to face he opponent in this match"  
  
"That makes it that more interesting then, GUNDAM FIGHT"  
  
"READY"  
  
"GO" as we were throwing punches and kicks at an amazing speed as she grabbed both my hands trying to force me back on her strength alone but I wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Your strong Justin"  
  
"You to Allenby, the next moves yours" and what she did next I hadn't expect her to as Noble Gundam began to glow with a red aura  
  
"Nice but I counter it with this move" as I transformed my Gundam into it powerful super mode, Allenby threw some hoop of some kind as it closed around my Gundam squeezing me hard  
  
"How are you going to get out of this one Justin?"  
  
"Easily" as I up the power on the super mode intel the hoop snap in two and fell from my Gundam and Allenby was right on top of me her speed was off the chart  
  
"You may have those quick feet but I have these gold legs, MULTIPLE SHINING KICKS" she was down but had started to get up  
  
"Don't make me do it Allenby"  
  
"Are you scared or a you just a cowered" she was pushing my buttons her and Erin were the only two who really could and it was working  
  
"I know what you're trying do and it won't work" she was back to her feet as she rush at me again as I moved quick to avoid her attack as her wipe came back and wrapped around my Gundam  
  
"You little trick won't work twice"  
  
"I know so I was think I'd use this one, SHINING SHADOW HURRICANE ATTACK!" my Gundam started spinning like a top as Noble Gundam struggled to keep a hold of me as her wipe was wound around my Gundam and flung off as if it was a piece of paper.  
  
"Nice Justin but you haven't won yet"  
  
"Then take this my newest move, SHADOW MULTIPLE!" as they were five of me in the ring surrounding Noble Gundam as we all attack at once  
  
"This isn't going to work because I know where the real one is" Allenby attack but was only meet by a copy of me, I made them return so it would be a fair fight  
  
"Looking for someone" as she turned it was obvious that she could barely take much more as her Gundam staggered  
  
"Finish me Justin"  
  
"No, I won't do it Allenby" as she fell and I rush to catch her.  
  
"Talk to me Allenby"  
  
"I need some rest before we continue this great fight we were having, you don't mind waiting do you?"  
  
"No, take as much time as you need" as I pick Noble Gundam up an carried her out of the tournament ring and I carried her to my hotel room as I laid her gently down on the bed and covered her up and kiss her lightly on the forehead and sat down beside the bed when someone had started knocking on door.  
  
"What now?" as I opened the and closed it only leaving it open a crack  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We want are fighter back of course"  
  
"Your welcome to try and take her but you've to go through me first"  
  
"That goes for us to" as the other stood there the government officials back away slowly  
  
"Anything happens to her and will have your head"  
  
"You worry to much she'll be fine"  
  
"That was a great fight, we wanted to see if the two you wanted to go out and hit the town"  
  
"That's for the offer but" I push the door opened and they saw Allenby sleeping there  
  
"Yeah we understand you have to take care of Allenby" as Chibodee elbowed my  
  
"Yeah since it just the going to be the two of you"  
  
"Why Mr. Crocket are you implying that Justin would be anything but a gentlemen during the young ladies stay with him" George spoke elegantly  
  
"Well"  
  
"I'm insulted Chibodee" as everyone laugh  
  
"See you two tomorrow" as they I waved to goodbye to them as they walk down the hall and I went back into the room as I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. 


	26. chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I had stayed up all night watching over Allenby, it's about three in the morning and I'm just about ready to fall asleep, my eye feeling so heavy like weights were hanging on my eyelids. I'm to the point that I can barely take staying awake anymore the only thing I'm thankful for at the moment is that I don't have a match today as I lay me head down on the edge of the bed and fall asleep but was rudely awaking by something moving outside, I forced myself up and went over to the window and look out  
  
"There's nothing out there" I walk back to the side of the bed and sat down as I leaned back on my chair when I heard that noise again  
  
"What is that?" I let the chair down easy and went back to the window as I look out a bolt of lighting stroke and there he stood  
  
"Chapmen" as he pulled up a gun of some short, I wasn't wasting anytime as I rush to Allenby as the outside wall exploded, I covered Allenby as we were buried in the ruble.  
  
"Justin" as she look at the painful expression on my face and she look up and saw what had caused that painful expression, my body hurting and the lack of sleep wasn't helping as my shoulder slip and more bricks came down hitting me hard, the smoke filled the air  
  
"Domon, is that where Justin's hotel is" as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looks at the smoke rolling into the sky  
  
"Lets go Rain" as they were the first there and started digging us out as the others were soon there  
  
"Hold on you two, were coming" as they continued to dig as light poured through the cracks as they got though the ruble as I was pulled out of there and Allenby followed as his laughter could be heard  
  
"Michelo Chariot" as I could barely stand  
  
"I've come to challenge you to a fight Justin"  
  
"Are you behind this Michelo Chariot?" Domon ask  
  
"No, it was Chapmen" I said weakly  
  
"Well do you except my challenge Justin?"  
  
"I'm taking his place" Domon stated  
  
"No, no one's going to fight him except me" as Rain touch my back and I whimpered in pain  
  
"You're in no shape to fight him Justin, let Domon handle it"  
  
"No, it's me fight and no one else's" Erin moved in front of me  
  
"Let me handle him Rain"  
  
"Okay" as Erin hit me hard in the stomach as I gasp for air  
  
"He's all yours Domon" as he jump out the window and went for Michelo  
  
"SILVER KICK!" he easily block it  
  
"You didn't expect that kick to work on me?"  
  
"Not really, SPECTRAL BEAM KICK!" he disappeared as I staggered out the hall and there stood Chapmen"  
  
"CHAPMEN!" as I rush at him, he kneed me in the stomach and hit me down across my back  
  
"AHH!" I lay there barely able to pick myself up  
  
"Are jobs finish here time I go" he disappeared just like Michelo did.  
  
"Well did you accomplish your task?"  
  
"Yes, his back has been hurt, any touch to it well cause him pain"  
  
"Good, you've done well, tomorrow you'll face him Chapmen and finish the job"  
  
"Should I use the Grand Gundam tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Royal Gundam will do" as the two figure disappeared like that we so good at doing, as Rain and Domon had taking me back to the boat and Rain was wrapping my back  
  
"You shouldn't be fighting for the next couple of days but I know you're not going to listen to that are you Justin?"  
  
"I'll try not to Rain but no guarantee's Rain" as they had head back to bed after all the drama was over but I couldn't sleep something pulled at my mind, why stop if you could take out one of your enemies as I thought about it for a while and then it hit me like a freight train  
  
"They didn't want me died he wanted me hurt, easy pickings for a fighter of Chapmen's caliber" 


	27. chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I had tried to get some sleep but it was no use as I found that sleep wouldn't come as I sat out on the top area of the boat and watch the sunrise, it was amazing the way the light hit the building signaled the start of the day. I had went into town look of today's paper to see who would be fighting as a magazine stand was opened and I pick up the paper and paid for it as I walk back to the boat and once back it didn't take long to find it  
  
"In a stunning change of events today's match is going to be a tag team match pitting Neo-Germany's Shining Shadow Gundam and Neo-England's Knight Gundam against the former Neo- England Royal Gundam and Neo-Italy's Neos Gundam"  
  
"They both know about my back, they're going to try and turn it into a two on one with Erin" as I stood on the dock and started my morning exercises trying to help my back but it made it hurt more as I whimpered in pain, there was no way I could fight like this as I keep going trying to fight though the pain as Erin would need me today.  
  
"Man look at his speed" as Sai Saici watch with George, Chibodee, Argo, and Erin  
  
"That stubborn fool, he's going to kill himself for me" I had sense them but didn't pay them much attention as I continued my quick movements, against Chapmen and Michelo I'd need it and I was working on a new technique  
  
"Spinning Shadow Uppercut (like the Dragon punch from street fighter)  
  
"Wow, he gets better every day" as Erin watch as I keep going, the uppercut maybe be enough but I doubt it with them two  
  
"Erin, since you're just standing there"  
  
"How did he know we were here, he hasn't look up once"  
  
"I sense you there along with the guys, if Michelo go airborne do you have anything to stop him with?"  
  
"No, my gundam's more ground then air"  
  
"What about Chapmen?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know he'll have the advantage that's for sure with more fire power and a larger Gundam, why you asking bro?"  
  
"Just thinking that's all"  
  
"How's the back bro?"  
  
"It still hurts but I'll manage" as both Rain and Domon came up top  
  
"Man you're training already?"  
  
"Look at today's paper there and you'll understand" as he pick the paper up and read it.  
  
"That's not fair" as he look up at me as I keep going without missing a beat and then I sense it low but no mistake as I block his punch  
  
"So Swartz this is your doing isn't"  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"No because were going to win and that's all there is to it, care to test me on that" as we were going at each other punches, kicks we were pulling out the stops as he went for my back and I moved quick and did a front flip  
  
"That's enough for now Justin" he stop and I also did to take a break  
  
"You're starting to understand the way of the martial artist" as he disappeared  
  
"It fingers, he'd be behind this" as I thought more intel a hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts  
  
"Is everything okay?" I look over my shoulder  
  
"Yeah, everything's just fine" it was a lie now that Swartz knew I would be able to fight he'd probably tell them to use full force on us and it worried me  
  
"Hey why don't you take a break and will head into town for awhile and have some fun" it brought a smile to my face for a minute and then it vanished  
  
"Michelo and Chapmen shouldn't be taking lightly Erin, they're both dangerous and should be taking serious"  
  
"There's my big brother always watching out for others" as Allenby had shown up as she was charring a newspaper  
  
"Hey Justin have you seen the paper yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I've seen about today's match Allenby" as I went back to training I felt I one of us needed to be ready for these two today  
  
"Not to interrupt you Justin but could we talk in private"  
  
"Sure" as we walk off away from the others  
  
"I don't want you to fight today Justin, after last night with your back hurting and them knowing it they'll being planning on go after it"  
  
"I know Allenby but if I don't show up I would be able to live with myself I can't just walk away from this, it's my fight and we'll win it just like the rest of our matches so far" 


	28. chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
"The match is going to start soon guys you better get ready" George spoke as I remained calm but Erin was a ball of nerves just waiting to unwind  
  
"Why are you not nervous Bro?"  
  
"I don't get really think about it before I fight I just go out and fight, don't think about it so much Erin and you'll be fine" as I slowly stood up and headed to the hanger as Erin followed right behind me as we went to our separate Gundam's  
  
"Now everyone the much anticipated match with the pilots that are no strangers to each other" I entered silent as always as Erin had made a little more flashy entrance and they stood Chapmen and Michelo  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT"  
  
"READY"  
  
"GO" we all rush at each other and started fighting as I was fighting Chapmen and Erin was fighting Michelo  
  
"Take this Chapmen, SHINING SHASDOW UPPERCUT!" he was down as I look over to were Erin was fighting, she was having trouble with Michelo as the ring filled with smoke as Chapmen had transformed his Royal Gundam into Grand Gundam as I went to go help Erin I was grab from behind and slammed down hard  
  
"AWW" the pain was intense in my back as it was still hurt from last night as I waited for him to get close enough  
  
"Here I go, this hand of my shines and roars it tells me to grasp victory, Erupting shadow finger and now for Shadow End" as I had got Chapmen as Grand Gundam transformed back to Royal Gundam and laid on the tournament ring  
  
"Justin, Help me"  
  
"Hold on Erin I'm coming" as I rush over to her and look to the sky and there Michelo had transformed into Shoring Raven Gundam  
  
"Get ready Erin, I'll stun him and you finish him"  
  
"Right" as he was coming down fast like a bomber  
  
"MULTIPLE SHINING KICKS!" he was dazed and now was the time to attack  
  
"Now Erin"  
  
"Right, CRUSHING SWORD!" as Shoring Raven Gundam came crashing down fast and hard as the smoke clear you could see Royal and Neros Gundam laying with heads destroyed on the tournament ring. We walk silently from the ring but it seemed to easy to me even when they transformed it should had been harder for us to defeat them but it wasn't, something was up but what I didn't know as the car drove past the Neo- Japan embassy  
  
"Stop the car"  
  
"What are you doing Justin?"  
  
"There are a few questions I need answered but you guys go ahead and I'll catch up" as I closed the door and watch as the limo drove off and I walk to the embassy doors and through to the front desk and hoped that I wouldn't meet there guard squad.  
  
"How may I help you Sir?"  
  
"I'd like to see Swartz Bruder"  
  
"Yes, he's expecting you Sir just follow those stairs to the top he'll be waiting for you there"  
  
"Thank you" as I walk up the stairs slowly and cautiously expecting anything and everything from him as I finally reach the top there he stood  
  
"So you came and you what answers to your question don't you?"  
  
"I would like answer to them but know that you may not give them to me Swartz"  
  
"Normally I wouldn't but I'm feeling generous today so ask your question my student"  
  
"The first is about today's match against Chapmen and Michelo it was way to easy even in their transformed state, what's going on?"  
  
"Well that's easy I told them to fight you two at half strength because I don't want you to lose just yet and because you weren't alone in there, now ask your second question"  
  
"What's going on with the Dark Gundam and why have you changed?"  
  
"Our Government officials have taking it to a building where it can self recover for your attack in the Guyana Highland in time you'll have to face it again but the question is will you be ready for it and as for me I haven't changed much just don't want to be someone on the sidelines why you and the others fight and having to come save you and Domon all time now I only do what I want not what I was told to"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Swartz but I'm going to have to stop you and your plan"  
  
"You idiot, you understand nothing once you have won the Gundam fight Neo-Germany's officials are going to turn the Dark Gundam on you had destroy you"  
  
"Let them try, I'll be ready for them and finish of the Dark Gundam once and for all"  
  
There you go, I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days hope everyone enjoys it so far and for updates I'm going to try and keep them to Sunday and Thursday. 


	29. chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
I had caught up with the others as they were celebrating the current win my thoughts were on what Swartz had said Neo- Germany's officials are going to turn the Dark Gundam on me and have it destroy me but why I've fought honorably for my nation but was that not good enough for them.  
  
"Justin, are you awake"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking that's all"  
  
"Is it something Swartz said to you?"  
  
"Yeah but it not important now" I felt scared I wasn't sure if I could beat the Dark Gundam for a second time, I watch as everyone enjoying themselves I got up and walk away from the party and sat on the edge of the pier looking out over the water as it was still and calm unlike myself  
  
"Would you care for some company?" I look over my shoulder to see Allenby standing there  
  
"Yeah" she sat down beside me and laid her head on my shoulder  
  
"What's wrong with you Justin, you've been acting strange since you came back from talking to Swartz, what could he have possibly said to make you act so different?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it Allenby, it doesn't concern you and the others and that's the way I want to keep it"  
  
"I understand you want to protect us but you'll have to let us in sooner or later"  
  
"I will but there something I have to check on first, if Swartz was telling the truth it won't be to healthy to be around me"  
  
"You can't listen to that monster all he does is tell lies, he's trying to trick you Justin"  
  
"What if he isn't Allenby and his not a monster he's just lost that's all, we all get lost every now and then" she did say anything as she got up and left she had returned to the party as I had left for the Neo-Germany embassy, it was dark and quiet a little to quiet as I heard sound of people coming towards me so I hide behind a pillar as I watch the officials hit a place on the wall opening a secret passage.  
  
I had found the spot on the wall and hit it as the door opened and I moved quietly into the large room there the Dark Gundam laid and had already started to self-recovering  
  
"Swartz, was right"  
  
"Sir, what about our Gundam fighter?"  
  
"What about him after he wins the Gundam fight we'll no longer have any use for him and he'll be the Dark Gundam's first victim" I made my way back to the door as I hit the button to opening the door an alarm sounded  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Someone's found the secret room" Swartz had appeared in front of me  
  
"Swartz?"  
  
"Go, I'll hold them off"  
  
"I won't leave you to fight them alone" he had open the door and tossed me though it closing it behind me, I had got up and went for the switch to open door but it wouldn't open as Swartz had smashed the control panel on the inside, alarms were going off on the outside as well as two squad of guards came running as I took off, I had made it outside when I was stop by Chapmen and Michelo  
  
"So it was you, Silver Kick"  
  
"Shining Kick" I started to run as they gave chase, I had been running for a long time when I ran smack dab into Argo as I stumbled back and hit the ground, as Argo was unaffected  
  
"Aww" I look up and saw Agro standing there  
  
"Sorry Argo" Chapmen and Michelo weren't to far behind me as he help me up  
  
"What's the rush Justin?"  
  
"Chapmen and Michelo are chasing after me I don't think they now when to give up"  
  
"So why are you running from them?"  
  
"I wasn't running I was leading them away from the city before I called my Gundam"  
  
"Well, well look what we have here" I turned to see them standing there  
  
"Rise Gundam" my Gundam came roaring to me as I flew to the tournament ring trying to keep the city from being turned into nothing, I didn't have to wait long as Grand Gundam and Soaring Raven Gundam appeared, Grand Gundam had grabbed me as Soaring Raven Gundam used his fire tornado attack on me as I laid there on the ring floor  
  
"You can't beat us on your own" I had started to get up when he came in for another attack as Swartz grabbed me and moved out of the way.  
  
"Swartz Bruder"  
  
"This isn't your fight Swartz"  
  
"I just made it my fight" he hit me in the stomach as I drop to my knees gasping for air and then hit on the back sending me down  
  
Maybe on hold for a little while as I'm working on a power ranger story and trying to focus a lot on it I'd like for it to be as good as it can possible be. 


	30. chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
Swartz had hit me hard as I was out and when I came to I was somewhere but where I didn't really know as I sat up trying to focus on anything as bright light filled the place and my eyes started to adjust and I realized where I was, I was in the hanger as I had look up to see Swartz's and my Gundam standing there.  
  
"Good, you're awake" I turned my head to see who was speaking but I really didn't have to as I knew his voice, I must have had a look of confusion on it because he spoke again  
  
"You must have many more questions to ask"  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"Don't worry I'll answer them all so you will understand"  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Just one, you have to train more with me because at your level of fighting you're no match for the Dark Gundam"  
  
"But never mind" I had beat it at my level but everything Swartz had told me had been the truth, he hadn't lied to me once even if it would hurt me he always told me it strait, if anyone else would have told me what he did I would have called them a liar, I let out a defeated sigh  
  
"It gets stronger each time it self regenerates and that's why you're not able to defeat it at your current fighting level"  
  
"What will I tell the others?"  
  
"I don't care, tell them what ever you like but after your match tomorrow"  
  
"What match?"  
  
"He threw the newspaper down" I look at it as I was fighting Knight Gundam tomorrow  
  
"So what is the big deal, the Dark Gundam's the most important thing and making sure that the Gundam fight is not interrupt by it"  
  
"You should take every fight as if you're fighting the Dark Gundam"  
  
"I do but it's just stopping the Dark Gundam means much more to every one"  
  
"True but it's just as important, you have to beat her in order to get to the Island for the finals but they're going to force you to fight the other Shuffle Alliance members"  
  
"Are they hoping that it will take are attention off the Dark Gundam?"  
  
"I believe that is Ulube's intentions but I'm not sure"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ready"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure"  
  
"And what if he takes Allenby why you're training with me?" I was a little taking back by the question and just why was he asking it?  
  
"I'll storm the place and get her back"  
  
"Just as I thought"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'd risk everything for her, think about this Justin if she was force to get inside the Dark Gundam could you do what had to be done to save the Colony and the Earth?"  
  
"What are you getting at Swartz?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted you to think about it that's all"  
  
"You don't think I'd do it do you?"  
  
"I hope you would but once someone loses happiness nothing in the world can replace it that's I don't think you wouldn't but I think that you couldn't bring yourself to do it"  
  
"For the sake of agreement let's say that I was force to get into the Dark Gundam could you just destroy it with me inside so easily?"  
  
"I...I...I have another choice?"  
  
"At the moment, no"  
  
"I wouldn't do it"  
  
"You have no choice you have to"  
  
"We have a choice in everything it only knowing if the choice is the right one or not" he walk away not saying anything else, I had got up and started to move around but the thought of the world depending on Swartz destroying the Dark Gundam with me inside of and he couldn't or at least wouldn't made me feel a lot of things but the thing that stuck out was confusion.  
  
"Swartz, we need to talk"  
  
"Ah" he drop to one knee  
  
"Swartz?" I rush to his side  
  
"Kyoji, has be replaced as the Dark Gundam's pilot"  
  
"His he still alive?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whew, that good" I help Swartz up  
  
"There's something I want to give you," he point to a chest I opened it and there was cape that match our suits  
  
"Thank you Swartz, Ah" a shape pain shot through me as I grabbed my head  
  
"Justin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Erin's, in trouble, I have to go to her"  
  
"Go, I'll catch up" I had ran as fast as I could with the pain hitting me in waves as I got to the boat everyone was hurt as Domon was fighting with Michelo Chariot.  
  
"Justin, Michelo and Chapmen took Erin there was nothing we could do"  
  
"It's okay Allenby we'll get her back, Domon, Michelo stop" they stop  
  
"Where's my sister Michelo?"  
  
"You'll have to fight me before I'll tell you anything"  
  
"Then we'll settle this in a Gundam fight"  
  
"Rise Gundam"  
  
"Rise Neros Gundam"  
  
"Gundam Fight!"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"GO" we rush at each other as I block his hit as I jump back  
  
"Silver Kick"  
  
"Shining Kick" the two kicks cancel each other out as I rush forward  
  
"Take this, SHINING SHADOW UPPERCUT" it knocks him to the ring floor as he stood up  
  
"Here I go, this hand of my shines and roars it tells me to grasp victory, Erupting shadow finger and now for Shadow End" I pulled him from his Gundam  
  
"Now Michelo tell me where she is?" as the ground shook and it appeared, Michelo look up at it  
  
"She's there, go rush to your death" I jump back into my Gundam and fell towards the Dark Gundam as I was join by the other Shuffle Alliance member, Allenby, and Rain, we set down on the dock in front of it  
  
"Aaahh" I scream in pain as my right hand up to my forearm was incase in DG cells, Allenby grabbed a hold of me as I jerk my arm away from her  
  
"Don't touch me, I'm infected with DG cells"  
  
"How's that possible when you hold a Shuffle Crest?"  
  
"Erin, and I share this bond a blood bond and since darkness is taking her over it also takes me over, there's only one thing to do" I flew up as close as she'd allow me to  
  
"Forgive me Sis, here I go, this hand of my shines and roars it tells me to grasp victory, Erupting shadow" she hits me like a comment into the night sky as I crash hard into the water and hit the ocean floor, I was out of a couple of minutes but as I came to the cells had spread up my arm and now to my shoulder, I opened the boosters to full trust.  
  
As I came from the water  
  
"Shin Ryusei Koch"  
  
"Stop" Sai Saici stop in doing his ultimate technique  
  
"Why stop Justin?"  
  
"She's my sister Sai and if anyone should do it that person should be me" I grabbed my right arm  
  
"Justin?" Allenby to my side  
  
"It's getting worse I've to stop this here and now or else we'll both be part of the darkness"  
  
"But she's your sister?"  
  
"I know Allenby, I know that why this hard for me but it has to be do for the sake of the planet and everyone on it" I stood up not really knowing if I believe if I could do it but Erin had to be stop, I went to fly again but Swartz stop me  
  
"I have a plan but it's dangerous for you most of all Justin" I look back to the others  
  
"We in"  
  
"Let's hear it then Swartz"  
  
"Remember when you rip the cockpit out of the Master Gundam?"  
  
"Yeah, are you suggesting that I try it here but their only one problem I can't get close enough to do it"  
  
"That were we come in, we'll distract it long enough for you"  
  
"Alright" they started attacking as it's attention was on the other I went for the cockpit area as I rip it out vines came from it trying to reattach the area as I cutting them away with my beam saber but they were starting to be to much as Swartz came up and keep cutting them away  
  
"Do it now Justin"  
  
"Right, Shuffle Crest release my sister from the Dark Gundam's influence on her" my hand starting glowing as the cockpit area started to glow to as the DG cells slowly disappeared from her as Erin laid unconscious in my Gundam's hand as the evil vines took the cockpit from my Gundam's hand quick and it let out a evil sounding roar as it disappeared.  
  
"Should we go after it Swartz?"  
  
"I do know if it would do any good since it doesn't have a pilot it'll probably just go die somewhere" the Dark Gundam had returned to the Neo-Germany embassy as the officials and but Kyoji back into it as it was self regenerating from the fight tonight  
  
"Well how long is it going to take?"  
  
"A few days it took considerable damage tonight and will need time to self regenerate"  
  
"Then move it to the abandoned factory, no one will look there for it"  
  
"Very well Sir" the Dark Gundam was moved to the abandoned factory as I laid Erin in my bed as she was still out. 


	31. chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own of G-Gundam I'm just a loyal fan.  
  
As morning approached fast and Erin was still not awake yet as I was starting to get worried as the match was in two hours but a knock on the door pulled me away from my thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Domon" I opened the door as he steps in and looks at Erin still asleep there  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want first?"  
  
"The bad"  
  
"You have to fight three of the Shuffle Alliance members at once"  
  
"Okay, that was defiantly bad how about some good news then?"  
  
"You have the next four days to prepare for it"  
  
"Which three am I up against?"  
  
"Argo, Sai, and George"  
  
"Thanks Domon"  
  
"No problem" he leaves the room as I start to pace thinking about how I'm going to win this match as Erin had finally started to stir as I moved to her side  
  
"Ugh...what hit me?"  
  
"The Dark Gundam"  
  
"What about the match?"  
  
"Don't worry about it's been called off"  
  
"Then why do you look so worried then?"  
  
"No clue"  
  
"You're a poor liar bro, now what's wrong?"  
  
"In four days I have to face three members of the Shuffle Alliance"  
  
"There's no way you can win against three on one, especially with their fighting level"  
  
"Well thanks a lot sis"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that but you know how I meant it"  
  
"Yeah, all three are dangerous alone but put the three together against one person equals trouble" 


End file.
